My Little Brony: Oh Friendship
by red475
Summary: When 6 friends find a portal and are transported to the land of Equestria! Find out about there adventures of PonyVille


Chapter 1: Welcome to PonyVille!

It was a bright and early morning. We all woke up around the same time and met at our hangout. All 6 of us Chris, me, then there was Cameron, John, Tom, Timmy, and Jeremy. I was the type of person who took life as it came. I never planned for anything, well unless it was something so important like the WonderBolts show. But, unfortunately, the world of My Little Pony wasn't real. How I would give anything to race with RainbowDash! Oh, kinda got off topic, haha, sorry.

Cameron is the power house of the group. At first glance you wouldn't ever suspect him for being a brony. But, just like all of us, he loves the show, as well as looking fit all the time.

Timmy was the little over exited one in the group. He was always overflowing in great ideas, like parties and fun gatherings that everyone could be apart of.

Next after Timmy is John. John is the sweetest and kindest, and shyest, person you will ever meet. He loves everyone, even when the person doesn't like him back.

Tom is the kind of guy that loves fashion . And when I say loves, I mean LOVES! He cant go a day without saying how dreadful our clothes looked. But we kept in the group because he was a friend of Johns and you cant say no to John.

Finally is the "leader" of the group. Jeremy is the kind of guy who spends all time in books. You will never ketch him without a book in hand. But he had saved all of us when we were being picked on one day in school for liking MLP. You see, Jeremy, even though he is an egghead, he was the most respected person in the school. Not popular, but respected. He stood up to a bully for us when we were out behind the school. We all were insta friends at that moment.

Now back to the story at hand.

As we were walking to our High School as we normally did, this time it took a little detour. Timmy said that he had found another way to get to the school. It was through an ally way that was known for its, umm, dirt if you want to call it that.

"Timmy you have got to be kidding right?!" Tom insisted.

"Nope, we cut straight through this ally way and school is to the left." He said adding a smile.

"Well, ugh, fine but if i get dirt ANYWHERE, it will be on your head!" Tom warned.

"What? I have something on my head?" He asked in a typical Timmy fashion.

As we walked the ally way lead off to many different parts. We were, sooner then later, lost, but when we came to the end of the ally way we were in we saw it. A small sliver of silver light was opening up at the end of the ally way.

"Ooh whats that?" Asked Timmy as he ran up to it.

"Careful Timmy, we don't know what kinda thing that, thing, is." Cameron warned.

"YUCK! Look at how tacky that is, it is truly dreadful." Tom said with a frown.

"So what do ya'll suppose we do with it?" Cameron asked.

"Umm we could, umm maybe, touch it?" John asked nervously.

"Yea cause that sounds like a great idea John." I retaliated.

"Guys calm down, all we know is that it looks, LOOKS, like a portal, and I, being the leader, say that I will test it out before any of you go through it." Jeremy said stepping up.

"Get real Jeremy, We all know that i'm the daring one in the group, 3..2..1..." I said as i jumped into the portal.

All I heard after that was a loud zap and the screaming of my friends. I looked over but the void we were falling through was to bright to look at and i passed out. When I woke up, I appeared to be in a grassy area on a hill. My head hurt terribly and my vision really blurry. As my vision cleared I saw 5 other knocked out teens and a disappearing portal in front of us. Once all of the gang woke up, the portal was gone. We didn't know where on earth, or other place we were.

"Come on lets go see if we can, find out where we are." Jeremy said as he started walking. The moment that he took a step he was interrupted by a pink blur.

"Oh, HI! What's your name? And your name and your name and your name and-" The pink pony started.

"Stop! Hi, my name is Jeremy and these are my friends, John, Timmy, Tom, Cameron, and Chris." Jeremy explained to the puzzled pony.

"You all don't look like any ponies I have ever met? Hmm, and if I have never met you, then your NEW! And all new friends have to have a party." She said starting a formula in her head for a party, "Oh, sorry, my name is Pinkie Pie. I love love love parties!"

"Umm, okay Pinkie, can you tell us where we are?" I asked.

"Well DUH silly head, you are in Equestria, PonyVille to be exact. And your new, which means i haven't met you before an-" She started again before being cut off...again.

"How about that party?" Timmy asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah! Follow me okay?" She asked and then darted away.

"Where does she get all her energy?" Cameron asked adding in a chuckle.

As we tried to follow the party pony to where ever she was taking us, the ponies of PonyVille didn't give us "good" looks. No, they were more like "bad" looks. but we continued forward and followed the pony into SugarCube corner.

"SURPRISE!" All the ponies at the party said at once. At the exact moment they said it, they all looked very confused.

"Umm, Pinkie Pie, is this here the "special" guests you had in mind?" An orange-ish earth pony asked. We all recognized the ponies in the room instantly. But we decided to keep how we knew them on a, "We heard about you from a far away place."

"Well DUH don't they look like how I described them to you. Come on Applejack I think you're starting to slip." Pinkie Pie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, sure Pinkie." She said with a confused face.

"So would you guests, like anything to eat? Hey and flower sandwiches? Cupcakes? Cake? Pie? Carrots? Apples?" A very nervous Mrs. Cake asked.

"Umm, I don't think we eat what you eat." Cameron said.

"Well what do ya, umm, creatures eat then?" Applejack asked.

"Well for starters we love to ea-" Timmy started before i cut him off.

"We won't be able to eat anything that you have to offer because we are not ponies, we can not eat pony food. But we would love to find out why we are here." I said hoping to change the subject.

"Well, you look like the mythical creatures called, Humans, in my lore and mythology book. I guess we could do some tests to see why you are all here. Come and meet me at my place later." A purple pony, who we all know as Twilight Sparkle, said.

"Sure we will be over shortly." Jeremy said trying to pull off a smooth look.

"Great see you, Humans? Well see you guys soon." She said as she walked out the door.

"Well, guys looks like we will be staying here in PonyVille for awhile." I said with a sad face.

"What's so bad about PonyVille hmm?" A Pegasus pony said flying straight for me and stopping only 10 inches away.

"Oh nothing, except i get bored easily." I said playing off that my favorite character was standing only 10 inches away.

"Well, don't be thinking that PonyVille is nothing! Swing by my place later and i could show you around town." She said with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Umm, will do." I said thinking of all the possibilities of what RainbowDash had in mind. And with that she flew off and we were left in the room.

"How 'bout you fella's come on down to the farm, you all like apples?" Applejack offered.

"Sounds great." Jeremy said following Applejack out of the room.

Sweet Apple Acres

"So, you fella's say your from, Earth?" Applejack asked as we chowed down on some apple pie.

"Yup." Cameron answered.

"And you came here from a portal in your world that teleported you here?" She asked again.

"Yes." I answered this time.

"And you fella's don't have an-" Applejack started before Timmy cut her off.

"So do you like cheese?" Timmy asked.

"Umm, what? Y-yes" She asked very confused.

"Good cause cheese is a healthy supply of wood and wood is a healthy supply of cake and cake is good." Timmy said.

Applejack looked at us for help but we just nodded and agreed with Timmy.

Cameron mouthed to Applejack, "I'll tell you later." She then nodded and agreed with Timmy.

One Hour Later

"Oh would you look at the time, Twi should have the reason for ya'll bein here done by now." Applejack said.

"Okay, so could you direct us to where she lives?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure just walk up this road and it's the only tree you can walk into in town." She answered.

"Great thanks so much Applejack." I said as we walked out of the barn.

We walked up the road and as we did the whole realism of being in a cartoon finally sunk in and we were now very exited. But what everypony else thought we were exited for was totally different from what we were actually exited for.

We all hoped that Twilight didn't find a way to send us back, we kinda liked it here in PonyVille.

"Well lets see what she has in store guys." Jeremy said as he pushed the door open to reveal, the best day of our lives.

End of Chapter 1.

My first fanfic. Hope you guys liked it. Chapter 2 will be coming out so


End file.
